


Turn of Events

by Silver_Frosted_Lover



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Birth, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3431291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Frosted_Lover/pseuds/Silver_Frosted_Lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Danny get an unexpected surprise and it changes their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Why is Danny sick?

Danny stood in the kitchen of Aunt May’s house, talked to her while Peter, Sam, and Ava were doing homework, and Luke was standing beside Danny.

“And how are you boys doing?”

“Good,” replied Danny. He leaned against the island softly and looked at the woman. Luke smiled at him then looked at Aunt May.

“Good.”

“That’s good boys.” Luke wrapped an arm around Danny’s shoulder and smiled.

“And how’s the relationship?” Danny looked away slightly at the question, a bit of a blush on his face.

“It’s good.” Luke smiled at Danny. She smiled at them. Danny quickly covered his mouth.

“I’ll be right back,” he murmured and ran off to the bathroom. Aunt May watched him go.

“Is he ok?”

“I really don’t know. He’s been puking everyday this week. I think he may have a stomach bug from the school lunches.”

“Oh.” She continued cooking. Luke waited for Danny and sat down in the living room with the others. Peter was sitting in the floor with Sam beside him as they worked on history homework together and fighting over it. Ava on the other hand was in a chair reading a novel for English.

“Did Danny run off to the bathroom again?” asked Ava. Luke nodded.

“I think he has a stomach bug.”

“I do too.” Danny walked back in the room looking drained.

“I never liked being sick.” He sat down on Luke’s lap and the larger teen hugged him close.

“Have you taken any medicine for a stomach bug?”

“Yes. I have. Nothing has worked.”

“Maybe he’s knocked up,” chirped Sam. Danny became pale.

“Whoa. Dude don’t faint. It was a joke.” Peter elbowed Sam. Danny just remained silent and leaned against Luke.

“Ow! What was that for?!”

“For being rude,” replied Peter.

“You are rude too.”

“Shut up.” Ava looked at Danny. He closed his eyes in attempt to rest a bit.

“Time to eat!” Luke looked at Danny.

“You gonna eat?”

“No...Not tonight. My stomach couldn’t handle it.” Aunt May looked at Danny.

“Do you want ginger ale and crackers then?” Danny nodded. Luke gently laid Danny down on the couch. The smaller teen whimpered a bit.

“Sorry.” Luke kissed the smaller teen on the head and went to get food. Aunt May came back with a glass of ginger ale and crackers.

“Here you go Danny.” She set them down beside him and felt his head.

“I think you have a bit of a fever. I’ll give you some medicine when you get some food back in your stomach.”

“Thanks.”

_< ><><><><>-Later-<><><><><>_

Luke laid Danny in his bed. The blond had fallen asleep after eating a few crackers and taking aspirin. He smiled at his boyfriend. Danny snuggled into the covers and slept soundly.

“Good night Danny.” Luke kissed his head and pecked his lips before walking out.

_< ><><><><>-The Next Day-<><><><><>_

Luke looked at Danny. He didn’t look well enough to be training. He had dark circles under his eyes and his eyes weren’t as bright as usual. Fury took notice and sent him to the med-bay. Danny reluctantly went. Luke watched him.

**\--In the Med-Bay--**

Luke watched the nurses take his temperature and they ended up taking his blood.

“Why did you need my blood.”

“Just to check white blood cell count.” Danny mouthed ‘oh’ and laid back on the bed. A bit later the nurses whispered quietly to each other and looked over paper. They kept looking at him. He looked at them before one rushed out of the room with the paper. One of them walked over to him.

“You’re all healthy Daniel.”

“But then why have I been puking?”

“Uh...about that...It seems you are expecting.”

“I’m expecting what? To get over a bug?”

“No. Expecting. As in a child.” Danny’s eyes widened.

“Miss I can’t be expecting a baby.”

“The test came back positive. We even tested it multiple times. You’re expecting. Congratulations.” Fury walked in.

“Well Daniel.” Danny looked up at Fury from the bed.

“Who’s the father?” 


	2. Luke's a Father

“Well Daniel.” Danny looked up at Fury from the bed.

“Who’s the father?” Danny shook. He tried to keep his cool.

“L-Luke...” His stomach did somersaults and he tried to keep lunch down.

“Ah...” Fury kept looking at him. Danny panicked. He usually wasn’t afraid of Fury but what was he going to do? Was he going to be kicked out of SHIELD? Was he going to make him get an abortion? The thought made him sicker. No. He wouldn’t let Fury make him get rid of it...The baby was innocent. It was his innocent little baby. No, it was his and Luke’s innocent little baby. He quickly put his hands over his stomach.

“I’m not getting rid of it Director Fury. You can kick me out of SHIELD but I won’t end an innocent life. You can’t make me get an abortion.”

“Well then...” Danny lowered his head and held his arms around his flat stomach, tearing up slightly.

“You can’t fight again until the baby is born.”

“What?” He looked up at Fury.

“You aren’t going to be fighting any time soon.”

“Y-You’re letting me stay in SHIELD?”

“Yes.”

“T-Thank you...”

“Does the father know?”

“I didn’t even know. I need to tell him.”

“I’ll send him in.” Fury left and Danny panicked a bit.

“Nurse?” She looked up at him.

“How far along did the test say I was?”

“About 8 weeks, 2 months.”

 _“I was pregnant for 2 months and never knew it?”_ he thought.

“Ok. Thank you.” Luke walked in.

“Hey Danny! What did you need to see me for?” The taller teen walked over and held his hands.

“I have news.”

“You’re not dying are you?” Danny laughed.

“No. I’m not dying. I’m healthy.”

“Then what’s wrong?” The blond sat up a bit taller and looked at his boyfriend.

“I’m pregnant.” Luke looked at him dumbfounded.

“What?”

“I’m pregnant. We’re going to have a baby.”

“We’re going to have a baby?” Danny nodded. Luke looked at Danny’s stomach.

“I can’t believe it...We used protection.”

“It doesn’t always work.” Luke hugged him close.

“I’m going to be a dad.” Danny nodded. Luke placed his hand over Danny’s. He stroked Danny’s stomach gently.

“I love you Danny.”

“I love you too Luke.” The blond reached up and pressed a kiss to his cheek. The dark haired man smiled and kissed him on the lips. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny goes to the doctor and has to deal with problems at school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some cussing and some things in this chapter might trigger some people. You've been warned.

**_\---Timeskip---_ **

**_\--------Danny: 12 weeks--------_ **

“How did a month go by so fast?”  Luke looked over at Danny who was standing in front of the full-length mirror.

“It went by normally Luke.”  Danny stared at his small stomach before letting his shirt fall over it.

“It felt fast,” he replied as Danny sat down with his back to Luke’s chest.  Luke wrapped his arms around Danny’s middle.

“You’re supposed to go back to the SHIELD doctors in a few days right?”

“Yes, a checkup for the baby.”  Danny rubbed his stomach gently.  Luke put his hands over Danny’s own.

“Luke?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m glad we are having a baby.”

“I am too.”  Luke gently ran his hand through the blond’s hair.  Danny closed his eyes, turned onto his side, and snuggled into Luke’s chest.  He soon fell asleep and Luke held him close and smiled.

**_\---Few Days Later---_ **

Danny sat on the medical table waiting for the doctor.  Luke stood beside him and held his hand.  The blond looked up his lover.

“Luke?”

“Hm?”  Luke turned to look at him.

“I feel nervous.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m scared something will be wrong with the baby.”

“Sweetheart I’m sure that nothing is wrong with the baby.”  Danny placed his hands over his stomach and the doctor walked in.

“Hello,” she said.

“Daniel Rand?”

“That’s me,” he said quietly.

“Well my name is Dr. Banner but you can call me Addy.  I’ll be your doctor for the duration of your pregnancy.”  The woman looked at the clipboard.

“You’re around 12 weeks correct?”

“Yes.”

“Alright.  Well let’s start.”

**_-Later-_ **

“Whoa.  So you’re really not just getting fat.”  Sam stared at the ultrasound picture.

“That’s rude Sam!” said Ava.

“Well it could have been a mistaken diagnosis.”  Ava facepalmed.  Danny chuckled a bit and kept a hand over his small bump.  It was barely visible underneath his baggy shirt.

“Dinner!”

**_\---Timeskip---_ **

**_\--------Danny: 20 weeks--------_ **

Danny stood at his locket with Ava as he pulled out his history book.  A couple of kids walked past and shoved Danny into the lockers.  His arms went around his stomach before he could hit them, the books dropped out of his arms, and he whimpered when his side made contact.  He slid onto the ground feeling the wind knocked out of him

“Hey Danny.  How’s the accident?”  He teared up.  ‘Damn hormones’ he thought.

“Leave him alone!” growled Ava.

“Oh?  Or what?”

“That’s enough!” said principal Coulson.  He and Ava gently took Danny’s arms and helped him to his feet.  He kept his arms around his stomach.

“You three,” Coulson pointed to the kids, “Will have a week’s worth of detention.”

“THAT’S NOT FAIR!” said the leader.

“Would you rather it be 2 or 3?”  They were quiet and ran off.

“Are you alright Danny?” asked Ava.

“J-Just shaken up Ava.  I’m fine.”  The blond boy took a deep breath to calm himself.

“Have they done this any before?” asked Coulson.

“Last week...when I was with Peter.”

“Why didn’t you come tell me?”

“It was just one time.  I told Peter I was fine.”

“Where’s Luke?”

“We don’t have the same schedule.”

“Ah.  Alright.  Well if they bother you again come tell me.”

“Alright.”  Danny gathered his books from the floor and he and Ava went to their next class.


End file.
